wlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Dictionary for Issue 11
Agent Appeal :noun; ''An approach that's becoming increasingly common on the Wiki. This occurs when users present themselves to Minnichi as fellow obsessed fans of the Dai Li for some strange, ulterior motive... Not that she can tell, of course. ''"Hello! We've never met before, but now we're automatically best friends because guess what, I'm a huge fan of the Dai Li!!!" "You are?! That's AWESOME! Don't you love that one scene in 'Lake Laogai' -" "Mhmm oh yes, I do. Sooo where do you get those cool fanon illustrations...?" "Illustrations? I have one of the Dai Li! Want to see -" "Yeah, that's nice. I mean, think you could, heh, you knowww, get one for -" "OH, wait til you see this one Dai Li fanart..." (Runs off enthusiastically) "Argh! I was so close this time too! *Snaps fingers* I just need to tweak my agent appeal some more..." '' '''The Goodbye Bandwagon ' :noun; ''That which is used as a last-ditch attempt to gain attention from other users. Even though it's true that most who've retired from the wiki recently have very real complications in their outside lives, the trend becomes a bandwagon opportunity for others as well... ''"It breaks my heart, but I must say goodbye to the wiki. Forever. That means I'm never coming back. Ever." (Several gasps of horror follow) "You can't leave!" "Nooo, come back!" "Guys, guys, it means SO much to me to hear your cries of love and despair at my departure. It only makes it harder for me to go! Oh, woe is me!" (2 weeks later) "You have quite an edit history for someone who 'retired' from the wiki; comments, canon articles, AND fanon? Hitching a ride on the Goodbye Bandwagon, are you?" "I - uh - well... Goodbye! (Slips away quietly)" '' '''Hands-off Writers ' :noun; ''Those who have zero tolerance for even the slightest edits on their fanons. Of course, this also means zero help from others, and thus zero improvement, but they're still happy as long as the work is 100% their own. Literally. ''"YOU there! How dare you!!!" "What? o_o What'd I do?" "You CHANGED my fanon! Did I ever say it was okay for strangers to alter my writing? Huh?" "B-but, it was only a red link I fixed -" "Red link?! I know not this 'red link' you speak of - only that YOU tampered with MY work! Hands off, buddy!" "Okay okay, I'm sorry! (Sheesh, what a paranoid hands-off writer...)" "What was that?!" "Oh, nothing, just that I'm glad you take such pride in handling your, uh, ''interesting ''fanon allll by yourself." "'Interesting?' Why, thank you." "(Facepalms)" '' ' The Rocks Departure ''' :''noun; ''The horror that occurs when Omashu Rocks leaves the Fanon Review Squad. Suddenly, you realize how empty it can feel without constant rants about the political problems of the United States. (Despite it being a usergroup about fanons) ''"It greatly saddens me to write this, but I must resign from the FRS." "WHAT?! Mr. Rocks can't leave the FRS!" "Uh, yes I can. Life's complicated, and I've got a newsletter to run! Toodles!" "Wha - hey!" "Don't worry about it, guys. At least now we can stop hearing him complain about Obama!" "Haha yeah!" (A week later) "*Sniffle* T-this is the same place he used to sit when he tried to get me to join Conservative Wiki!" "A-and he used to write with that pro-Romney pencil over there!" "Man, the Rocks Departure sucks!!!" (And the sobs continue to echo away into the distance...) ''